


Different But The Same

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth has fallen for Sarah....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different But The Same

Beth lies curled up around Sarah. She hadn't planned to fall for Sarah, but then she hadn't known she'd meet the woman and find that they looked the same but acted completely differently. Sarah had smiled and let Beth in, she might have been a cop but she was the cop who had loved Alison, once. Alison had moved on, for some reason or other and Beth had come for her. She was happy. Sarah had a brother, a mother and a child, she had a family... she had been alone all her life until she met Alison. Now she had a family.


End file.
